dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonggonzales1
Hi Jonggonzales1, Welcome to the wiki, we are always glad to have new and dedicated members. I've seen you've taking a liking in adding to the wikia, That's so cool ! Thank you. Here are a few guidelines to the Wiki's editorial style : #The primary goal of this Wiki is to provide a safe, open forum and to provide accurate game information for new and veteran players alike. Please keep this in mind when writing comments and articles. #Always use the third person. Instead of "you", please use "the Arisen" or "the player" instead. #Remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should remain the Comments section. When in doubt, qualify any statements with "usually", "arguably", or "seems". #Keep personal opinion to a minimum in the formal articles, with some laxity afforded to the Notes, Trivia, Tactics, and Comments sections. #No jokes or slang in the formal articles, please. #Follow established page templates, headers, and formats for consistency. #Use link with either or the Add Link button to improve navigation between differents pages. Feel free to direct any problems or question to the wiki Admin : Obsidian Draconis. We look forward to reading your contributions ! And BTW, good job : ) MotherLilith (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Helpful Posts Heya Jon, It's my pleasure, although I'm not as active as I use to be. Feel free to ask around if you have any questions, there's generally someone who is willing to help. You can always leave any questions you might have on my talk page or message me on Xbox Live. Cheers and happy gaming! 15:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC) hey man! just wanted to know if i could add your gamertag, i dont see many people playing this anymore for xbox lol so its rare that i have people playing to use their pawns Hi Jonggonzales, Please don't go too heavily on adding new or existing categories. There are already a lot of them and we try to avoid that each category become too cluttered. I've left the Weapons categories you've added because it did make sense IMO but those things are always open to debate. Resist the lure of the Dark side of achievements ; p Anyway keep up the good work. MotherLilith (talk) 12:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jonggonzales1, No problem, I've done so many mistakes on this wiki... Hopefully Kraissant was always behind me for cleaning the mess ; p You can remove categories by clicking on 'Page Settings' in the header in Edit Mode. And you can add them simply with the 'add category'. I think typing a inexisting category wikk create it so be careful about typos. See you. MotherLilith (talk) 11:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I have about a hundred Dwells-in-Lights (I am both #11 and around #25 with two dedicated Ur Dragon killers). If you want one, send me an XBL message to either GT: Sekhmeti or GT: Karathrax to let me know one of your pawns is Warrior in the Rift. Karathrax (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Flooded Edits Hello, thanks for your contributions to the DD Wikia. To avoid flooding of the editing history, please only limit linking words in the article to 1-2 edits. Each word should not be distributed as a single edit. Thanks. Consult editing history. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fixes on knockdown/stagger! XD Karathrax (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Blessed Flower Gift Oh wow, thank you Jon! I actually had this one already (second playthrough and got the Hero achievement too), but thanks nevertheless! This will be most useful when I start farming BBI for exp. (haven't been there still...). I'll be receiving this one on Friday. Thanks again. EDIT: Uhm, could you play with my pawn a bit, too? I could use the RC when I start Purifying and Rarifying. She might not have the best stats but at least she's got the Devil's Nail. :P Saba0th (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! When I play games in which I can create my own character, I play girls almost exclusively (exceptions: the Mass Effect trilogy and DA:O). They're... nicer to look at. ;) Hope she'll be of any use, for now she's the party's sort of an AOE CC meatshield. Saba0th (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Ur-Dragon 619 Thanks for the info on the picture. The way you positioned it looks great. I'm also getting slowly smarter and read the part how browsers aren't equal with respect to the editor. I'd been using Chrome initially but, for some reason, switched to IE for the images. Chrome seems to be far superior. I'm making a point of taking a picture wherever there's one missing. So, I hope to be able to illustrate every entry that doesn't already have a picture. Thanks, again, Allgorhythm (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Hi; I think I've got the hang of the image editing. I added 7 images to From a Different Sky--Part 5. I think I was able to make them consistent with the few images that were on the page to begin with: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_5 Your tips helped a lot. Thanks again. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm The only way I was able to do it was by using the visual editor and entering the category manually by typing it into the right hand column's box. I'm not sure why these items couldn't be added via the 'add category' button on the regular item page, but I'd noticed that it didn't work with Mushroom Potage, and that's how I'd entered it. I went ahead and added the rest of the items to the category. Karathrax (talk) 05:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi; I just finished the article I was working on at: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Maximizing_Arisen_and_Main_Pawn_Stats It's intended as a practical example to complement the Stats and Stat Growths pages. If there's anything you would like me to add, modify, or delete; I would be happy to oblige. Allgorhythm (talk) 18:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks. I'd been exchanging private messages on GameFAQs with a couple of people in Denmark who had been using the automatic builder. GameFAQs limits the number of characters and I also realized that quite a lot of people were interested in it and what better place to put it than the authoritative source. Since I started with pen and paper RPGs, this kind of thought process is second nature. What is important when you use an automated tool or manual calculations is to establish a baseline or frame of reference. So, that is what this article provides. I'm still getting accustomed to the editing tools on the site so I appreciate all the help I can get and I've seen you're very active. Allgorhythm (talk) 19:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm I'll start working on your points right away. I tried earlier to do something about the fonts. I thought the Visual Editor would handle it with the paragraph style. I'll send Kara a note as well. I'm very appreciative of what she's done on the GameFAQ pawn rental site and have enormous respect for her DD:DA expertise. Allgorhythm (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Article Changes Hey Jon, I should have dropped you a line. So I apologize for that. In hindsight I probably should have simply edited the Fournival page instead of reverting. But reverting was easier. The reason for this is that I read you changes and found they added nothing new to the page. Not even improved the readability. This was not the case with the Valmiro page and this is why I simply edited some of the text, and most of that were not even your edits, but probably my own from a while back. Wiki's are contstantly edited and updated with new information, but we should focus on improving pages and adding new info or fixing errors. As I said, it may have been a little overzealous, but I still stand by my statement that edits should be made to improve or add something new, not just to reword entire texts that were ok to begin with. In the end I cannot prevent anyone from making edits or putting the edits back in that were removed. Nor would I want to do that to be honest. It is a free wiki and people can do what they want. The only point I made with the revert was as I explained above. If you'd like to discuss your edits in more detail let me know. Perhaps we can even pop into the chat. It's empty anyways ;) --AeonsLegend (contact me) 10:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, :You don't have to justify to me how long you've been making edits. Whether you've made 10K edits or a single edit shouldn't make a difference in how it is reviewed. :The reason we're having this discussion now is not because I reverted your change, nor that your text was altered, because it is fact that this happens on Wiki's on a daily basis. The reason we're talking about it now is because I did it right after you've made the changes. If I waited half a year and changed the entire article (perhaps for the better) it would have been a non-issue. :But like I said, It is my opinion versus yours and I do not weigh my opinion higher than yours when it comes to the wiki other than it is my opinion. I felt that it largely was an unnecessary edit. I've seen far too many people edit pages with information that doesn't help or is not necessary to understand the contents. You can mince words over wording. I don't particularly like the ye olde English style of writing, but I agree that styles such as "you should" are better written as "Go here" or "do that" even if I wrote it wrong myself in the pages. It's fine if someone corrects that. :I think we have the same goal and that is to improve the wiki. Different views aside. Let's keep it at that. :--AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Article cleanup Hey Jon, since you're the most active here I thought I'd drop you a line on my opinion on some of the articles here. I've noticed an increase in articles since my departure that contain use of CAPS, opinions and even incorrect information. The worst of these are the enemy tactics sections. I've attempted to strip them of these, but it's far too much for me to do on my own. Can you help out? All use of caps should be removed. There's plenty of sentences like: "This will ALWAYS work.". There is no need to emphasise the word "always". All opinions should be removed. I noticed mild and aggressive use of opinions in artciles. such as: "This attack does massive damage", or "this is the best way to do this". Tactics should describe what a player should do in order to reach the result of the tactic. Nothing more. If an attack deals a lot of damage when compared to other attacks, it should state why this is so. I also noticed that a lot of articles describe personal experiences as fact. For instance, breaking a Dragon's horn will cause a Road attack that kills the pawns. This is not always the case. What breaking the horn does is cause the Dragon to start using the Roar attack. Most often it will use it right away, but not always. It may feel this way, but the articles should never reflect a players personal opinions. Anotehr thing I notices was that articles contain incorrect facts. Like you have to use a Godsbane in order to be able to use tactic X. This is untrue. The godsbane only speeds up the proces, but is in no way required for the game other than to kill yourself after killing the Senechal. So in short, I want to ask for your help in cleaning up the articles. Some articles or sentences may be tough to judge. You can always discuss things with me of course if you're unsure. AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thing is. A lot of the pages have been rewritten making them valuable for only people that have Dark Arisen and play in post game or even new game plus. The wiki should contain information that helps everyone, not just the ones that have completed the game 10 times. You don't obtain the godsbane until post game, but the strategy for opening chests remains the same. You can reset (or kill yourself another way) to reload the game and then open the chest again. I've timed this, it takes about 1,5 minutes this way not 5. Original players have done this prior to post game until they found a way to speed up the proces with the godsbane. Again, the info on the wiki should be helpful for anyone at any stage in the game. ::With regard to your reference on how active the game is played. Probably not that active at the moment, but it's still being played. Soon Dragon's Dogma Online will come out, which will also increase activity and when Dragon's Dogma 2 finally comes out people will also want to play the first game if they haven't done so. In the next 3-4 years I expect this site to still see frequent activity. ::As far as the walkthroughs go, I wrote about 90% of them and I played those quests many many times to test things out so I was sure the information was 100% correct. Some pages have had information removed or inserted incorrect information so I fix those pages again. I don't mind people editing pages I wrote, even if I wrote all of it. But the info in them should at least be written in an objective manner, be consistent and should not contain incorrect information. For example I just fixed an error in the Griffin's Bane walkthrough. It stated that "a little" QTE would make a carried goblin vanish. This is not objectively written and it is also untrue. I play like that all the time and it does not vanish. Corpses vanish only if you leave them on the ground for too long. There is ample time to pick up the goblin before it vanishes. I do the same with the Cyclops feeding quest. I drop and pick up the Goblin three times and it doesn't vanish. An update to the quest earlier also advised new players with Dark Arisen to trael to the bluemoon tower before the quest which is a completely pointless excersize because you have to walk that entire way anyway. You may as well do it during the quest when you actually need to be there. So I rewrote it to say that a previously places portcrystal may be used to travel there more quickly rather than telling the player that a portcrystal should be placed to speed things up, which is nonsense. ::AeonsLegend (contact me) 13:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Great Gamble and Video Capture ::I see where you say you like Great Gamble. I just added an alternate Ranger pawn specific strategy based around Great Gamble that you might enjoy. Check out the Ur-Dragon page ::Going back to our video capture discussion, the reason I got the Elgato was to be able to record a ten minute Ur-D video. This one illustrates the Great Gamble strategy. No magic, strength, or defensive boosters are used. Before the video starts, I had taken one Decade-Dried Harspud and one Liquid Vim. As it turns out, they were not necessary and I did not replenish them. In fact, the menu is not opened during the entire 10 minute video: :: You'll see liberal use of Finest Herb Ale. Up until a couple of weeks ago, Fournival did not have unlimited quantities of Mushroom Potage so I found it easier to acquire Perfect Herb Ale and Finest Herb Ale. So, I'm using up some of my excess quantities. In addition to Great Gamble, I rely heavily on over-the-top stagger and knockdown. Segnbora and nora came to me with fancy rings. I replaced them, in each case, with a couple of Barbed Nails. Leila, my Arisen, and Nei are also each equipped with a pair of Barbed Nails. In total, the eight Barbed Nails in the party provides it with an additional 800 stagger and 800 knockdown. ::The video was super simple to make. All I did was press a 'button' on the software to start recording and press it again when finished. If I'd wanted to, I could have pressed another button and exported directly to Youtube in MP4 format. However, I used my own software to convert to WMV and uploaded it. It took about two minutes for the conversion and, because it was a longer video, about 15 minutes to finish uploading to youtube. Then, on the edit screen of your talk page, I clicked on 'Video' in the 'Add features and media' section on the right hand side of the editing screen. I entered the URL of my Youtube video and voila! ::Allgorhythm (talk) 22:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm ::I'm very interested in Flying Din and Fearful Din. I have come to appreciate the value of stagger and knockdown on Hard Difficulty as I mentioned earlier. These skills are among those with high stagger. I can imagine the effect they might have on enemies when the Ranger is equipped with two Barbed Nails and is using the extremely high stagger/high knockdown Revenant Wail. I had intended to first do an experiment to see if I could stagger Death and what results I could obtain by using one, two, or three Rangers with only Fearful Din equipped (no daggers, just Revenant Wail). ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :: I think Fearful Din will be a novelty. I figure, if it is to be successful at all, the Ranger must have extremely high stagger to begin with. That's why I'd equip the Barbed Nails and Revenant Wail. However, skills like Tenfold Flurry and Great Gamble would probably do a better job of staggering a big enemy besides contributing significant damage. However, you never know until you try something out. ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Great Hydra Video Great Hydra Video. I assume it was made with your new Elgato. How's it working out? You made me nostalgic for Assassin. I've been going with Strider for the faster climbing speeds and Magick Archer is so convenient in BBI but Assassin is my favorite. Love the cool animations. Allgorhythm (talk) 02:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm After I saw the Hydra video, I looked up the others. It just so happened that Hydra, a page I follow, was the first I received a notification. They look great and, of course, I'll stay tuned. We also both agree that Instant Reset has a wide variety of uses. The non-dagger vocations have some great skills, especially MK. However, no one can move as elegantly as the dagger vocations and turn on a dime if needs be. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:38, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm I don't have any videos planned. That may change as I try some of the other vocations against Ur-D. I'm curious regarding whether Ur-D is susceptible to High Grapple and would like to assemble a team of three mages with High Grapple as the only skill or the only skill along with Holy Affinity. I think you should pursue your videos. Some videos demonstrate a spectacular technique--Ghost's Perfect Block/Reflect video is my favorite among his exceptional videos. However, from a military tactics perspective, it's a poor alternative to taking out Daimon in 20 seconds with a direct attack--Blast Arrows or 1,000 Kisses/Dire Gouge against the head (or chest for the 2nd form). Other videos are instructional in nature--they help players learn the fundamentals of the game, unlock achievements, beat difficult opponents. This second type of video should be easy for relatively new players to grasp and help them get through the game. Allgorhythm (talk) 23:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Video Submission Thank you for your Wiki submissions. Please be sure your video submissions are applied in correct format to the wiki. I moved your videos into the correct format, see the Media section in Drake. Please move your other videos into this format as well, such as Snow Harpy. If you are having difficulty using the source coding to do so let me know and I can help you. Here is an example of how it should look (pulled from Drake): Media Gallery= > Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg| Drake preparing his Fire Breath DD screen March3 03 bmp jpgcopy.jpg| Drake using his Fire breath DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg| Drake possessing a Pawn Drake_Screenshot_5.jpg DD_screen_March3_09.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Drake.jpg |-|Videos= File:Drake slain in 60 seconds vs solo Strider with only Rusted Daggers, no buffs, no damage, Hard mode (A) File:Strider pawns can be ruthlessly effective at (over) killing lesser Dragonkin, like Drakes. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Video Submission/ Format Hey Jonggonzales, (1) Best thing I can suggest is following the source code format I provided above. It may be difficult to translate at first, but you might be able to understand it functionality as you play with it more. If you can't develop a translation I will see If I can develop a template that you can use to simply add your videos. (When my time allows). (2) We will want to tab gallery pictures first then tab videos. Most wikis follow this format and a lot of the articles have already used this format. (3) I will see If I can come in and help you clean up the ones you have submitted. Suggestively any new videos you submit you will want to follow the format as was suggested. Thank You, Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Jon, I would appreciate it if you would re-do your video on Perfect Blocks. The technique, including the description, is incorrect, there is no need to hold the shield out in guard position prior to executing the perfect block itself. I am therefore going to revert your edit. Karathrax (talk) 03:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Block video(s) "To mitigate my late timing, I found that "pre-blocking" and then quickly releasing and re-pressing at the moment of impact made my window of vulnerability much smaller." I agree with your explanation, however, you removed a video that had a perfectly executed Perfect Block to do so. What I like about your video, though, is that the Fire perfect block effects are very clearly delineated, and that is also useful information together with your timing mitigation trick. What I think appropriate is to add your video rather than replace the original one, and rewrite your description such that says in so many words that if the player is not always confident in PB execution, timing precision can be mitigated by... etc. Sound good? ;) Karathrax (talk) 05:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) awesome video as always :) hi jon ok im just rying to work on that task to get 5 and i can barely find any so i asked montelbank to make one. are you talking about the reward weapon for the quest are just the general weapons that that ore is used to upgrade? on a side note i need to explore all the alternate voices for pawns, most have the same 3 or 4 voices but i ran into a pawn with an accent like camilla's the other day which i have never seen before or since. Halibel2015 (talk) 18:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) is your arisen small neough to fit in the goblins holes at the fortress? mines not and i dont thnk my pawns ever tried. but the quest still got done.Halibel2015 (talk) 19:34, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ok i thoghut you meant those but i wasnt sure i never noticed you can buy them from montelbank lol yeah i bet the kid ones would be. i thk my pawn has ayoung sounding voice but i have heard the same one used quite often later thoguh at first it didnt. ok glad the holes arent important. my pawn has been switched back to sorcror for now,Halibel2015 (talk) 23:57, April 18, 2016 (UTC) black abbey is a skeery place :o that minotaur thing was a pain. i havent found the void key for the door here yet unless a pawn grabbed it and i didnt see it, lol my pawn said "hm? did you say something arisen?" that was new. lol Halibel2015 (talk) 00:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC) will pawns use single use items on each other? like a smother sap?Halibel2015 (talk) 03:48, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ok im actually there right now in the gauntlet fighting flaming lizards lol i know they are flame saurians or soething but flme lizard sounds funnier lol some times my pawn will say "this object is cursed" but she wont pick it up and keeps saying it untill i find it. i thought the minataur thing migh be an eliminator when i chcked the list and saw no minotaurs listed but saw an elminator. my pawns killed a banshee earlier i never saw it but heard it. now the box monsters (maneaters i know lol ) can cast instant death spells? good to know on ice spell i thnk i was using holy or blessed trance on it.Halibel2015 (talk) 03:56, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ok i mostly use holy on clearly undead enemies i tried it on the cursed dragon but not sure of the results ok i guess my pawn was talking to her self she said "and all your wouns are healed" while using a smother sap i thnk it was Halibel2015 (talk) 04:35, April 19, 2016 (UTC) why do some ghosts put my lantern out am i getting drenched? lol are they "sliming" me ?Halibel2015 (talk) 04:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ok the reason i thoguht tha tis because the item and pawn name popped up as she spoke maybe she was picking up a smother sap i actually have been listening to my pawns so i know a bit of what you just listed but some i didnt . its always nice to have it written down :) (venkman voice) " ray.,, he slimed me," lol Halibel2015 (talk) 05:38, April 19, 2016 (UTC) oh and i got thhe climbing augment i also got therestoration one i equipped both because as much as i revive pawns that helps a lotHalibel2015 (talk) 05:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ok NOW i have adhesion i got oportunism beforeHalibel2015 (talk) 07:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) morning jon im ok with it because i tend to run out pretty fast while climibing (must be al lthe junk i carry around.) even when i have every thing i dont need in storage im still over loaded. honestly i thnk its the wake stones loading me down and im not even carrying that many even my pawn is hinting i have too much junk lolHalibel2015 (talk) 16:28, April 19, 2016 (UTC) hi jon yeah i know it afects speed i thnk i got usd to it id prefer being faster but i carry a truck load of curatives wih me lolHalibel2015 (talk) 20:27, April 19, 2016 (UTC) plus seems like the farther i get the heavier and more expensive items getHalibel2015 (talk) 20:29, April 19, 2016 (UTC) i noticed that when i use a wakestone it seems like im using the ones the pawns are carrying first.Halibel2015 (talk) 20:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) have any updates for the game been released lately? im getting nagged for a sotware update but i thnk it may be the system rather than the game Halibel2015 (talk) 20:22, April 20, 2016 (UTC) i forgot to mention the bishop is dead im also sick of cursed dragons by now lol Halibel2015 (talk) 20:44, April 20, 2016 (UTC) whoa this staff i found hallowed dragon is way powerful :o glorias magic just leapt from 1000 something to over 2000 :o in the words of the emperor "unlimited power!" lol Halibel2015 (talk) 00:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) i dont thnk the bishop or his weak pet gave me much trouble i was more worn out from the other curse dragons in between that kept showing up. i dont know about daimon im not sure what ill be up agaisnt or where he even is. i didnt have anything much to dragon forge that i want wearing already, i thnk what ever was left was dragonforged. i wish my pawn could dragon forge her stuff Halibel2015 (talk) 00:26, April 21, 2016 (UTC) hi jon you mean like those side doors where olra is that i use to skip the path throguh the garden? i still cant figure out how to open the one on the left. i can go through the one near where barroch sometimes is close to the warrior respite i can probly beat daimon but what am i up agaisnt? is there any point to staying around bbi post daimon besides farming gear and and levels? Halibel2015 (talk) 11:27, April 21, 2016 (UTC) by the way i got the moonbeam gem but it wasnt by the fire place. it was upstairs on a table with a dead skeleton slumped over it. id arther have the short bow since a ranger bow is of little use to me right now. Halibel2015 (talk) 12:39, April 21, 2016 (UTC) hi jon ok ill check out the daimon page well yeah i knew it was optional i just wasnt sure since you said post daimon gets REALLY hard and yeah it will be boring once i move on to new game plus. i plan to play a bit longer post game, trying to get the side quests though i may pass on the differnt sky tedium. thankfully its much easier (for now) and im going to exlplore bbi some more before daimon. i just wanted to know about post daimon so that if it was too hard i could flee the island like i have been doing. oh i bet its back where death was. the way to daimon i mean. and thanks. :) im glad you prepared me (quite well) for bbi :) im lv 120 now. i might need to work on my levels still.Halibel2015 (talk) 20:06, April 21, 2016 (UTC) no more lantern running out? that may be more useful than the bow lol speaking of lanterns one of my pawns has started to constantly ask me if we have "sufficinent stores of oil" ok i seem to hav gotten quite a few liftstones im letting gloria pack my extra ones. i wonder if these are like the armors on summoner godess reborn? there were these damn annoying things like suits of armor with a light inside and you could only damage them with magic and they were a pain in the ass to get rid of. i do recall i would let sangaril cloak and sneak up on them then instakillthem with a back stab. sadly shes not in this game and i doubti could pull that on these :p should i put adhesion on my pawn? shes a sorceror i dont thnk she climbs much thoguh one day we all clung to a chimera like fleas lol can wights call chimaers? i went into battle agisnt 2 chimeras and a wight i am 99% positive i killed one of them and was working on the other when another chimera attacked.Halibel2015 (talk) 23:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) i havent found that third board yet im still clearing up the quests from olra and the board in barrochs store in w ariors respsiteHalibel2015 (talk) 04:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) you were right it was a ps3 update yesterday i checked sonys ste before i downloaded it if the old team has split does that mean no dragons dogma 2? Halibel2015 (talk) 04:35, April 22, 2016 (UTC) q are thes rings any good for my pawn? one enhances thunder and frost trance the other enhacnes high levin somehow it isnt very clear 05:31, April 22, 2016 (UTC)